A crazy son of Hades
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Book three in the Di Angelo trilogy. Nico now has joined Lord Voldemort. With Draco and Luna dead Nico struggles to except his insanity. Sort of. Nico has changed. No longer does he fear pain. Now he loves it. Nico Di Angelo is dead. But his morales are making a revival as he watches Voldemorts plans of conquest.
**So hey gusy. I'm really sorry about not updating MMTSOH more and not adding more marauders and stuff. But if you like I could make a one shot about some of the happening that went on during time skip?**

 **Nico**

Nico was tired, sad, and alone. His life seemed to torn at the seams. He stared at his dead fiance's body. Every night he heard her voice cooing how he could have saved her. How he could had saved the baby. How she could have helped Draco before it was to late.

Every night he saw hjs mistakes played before his eyes. As regret and guilt surface within himself. His barly there emotions fluctuated with each dream, toments him from the side lines.

At night he was scared desperate and lonly. But during the day he was merciless, a killer, a monster. Nico hated what he had become. But it was to late. He was to deep to leave. To far in the fully come out, Nico didn't want to admit to himself. To anyone. Nico didn't fully regret joining them. There cause there power. It was intoxicating. It was a drug and Nico was addicted.

Nico was a monster he knew. But he couldn't regret that. Some part of Nico seemed to realise that he would come to play a part in the death of Harry Potter. That all he was working for was bad. But a small voice just kept of whispering the joys of the dark side.

Nico knew deep down that he was being manipulated, bewitched to think this way. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. For his wife was gone. His brother gone.

Draco was a painful thing to think of for him. In his nightmares he saw Draco cold and listless. Staring up at him as he did when they were at Hogwarts.

Draco stabbed himself the night after he pledged himself. Nico remembers the blood, and tears. But he couldn't remember how he found him. Where or how. All he remembers is blood.

Nico sighed rubbing his eyes and pulling from his thoughts. He grabbed his robes, which he still found useless, and wand. He slipped his mask on, Nico became a different person when the mask came on. The little boy hides and the monster comes out.

Nico walked out the room he occupied and glared straight ahead. His eyes giving him the sinister look he pulled off effortlessly. Everything seemed the be effortless, no one noticed the amout of thought that went through him for every movement every sound. No one at all.

Except perhaps him. Harry had talked about him. How he defeated him, how in the end Voldemort was as human as everyone else. But seeing him now. Nico couldn't find a resemblance of human in him. He had the looks but that was it. His mortality was inhumane. His thought process was to quick to sharp. Everything he did was to thought out. His logic perfect. Something was so off about him. He couldn't figure out how or when Nico realised it. But when he did he knew he was right.

Voldemort wasn't human. What he was an entirely new question. One Nico chose not to delve into no matter how curious he was.

Somethings were to much even for him.

With that last thought, Nico straighted and entered the throne room. Ready to punish the next fool who disobeyed.

"Tom," Nico grerted as he walked past the one who called himself Voldemort. Nico inwardly smiled a broken smile anticipating the annoyance and crucio he would get for using such a name.

"Di Angelo." Tom growled.

"I am a Di Angelo arent I I suppose that I am higher then you. Slytherin or not your name holds little importance to the real old families." Nico said. He knew he was pushing buttons. But he enjoyed the thrill. The pain was just a bonus.

"Bella." Tom called to himself. Oh yes real pain he would endure today. "Why don't you show Di Angelo why we don't displease me."

"Bella" cackled eerily. She glanced at him with the smile of a lunatic. Which Nico supposed she was. Rumor has it that she's been keeping the dark lords bed warm. You had to be crazy to bed him of all people.

"Go ahead Bella. You're not getting a peep out of me." Nico said rolling his eyes. These days he seemed to be rolling his eyes more then he would prefer.

"I take that as a personal challeng." Bella glared. "Crucio!" She yelled.

Nico's brain felt as if it was on fire. His body went numb from the shock of pain. It all went to his could havd smiled. The pain was so delicious.

Maybe Hades was right. Maybe all children of his eventually go crazy. Nico was a prime example of that.

The pain ended all to soon. Nico looked up at Bella with annoyance. He smiled a coy smile at Bella as she glared down at him.

"Didn't hear me scream did ya?" Nico's voice sounded hoarse.

Bella growled angrily. She was tempted to throw another crucio just to make him scream. But before she could act on that thought Lord Voldemort held a hand stopping her.

"Maybe a happyness charm would be better for you. You enjoy pain far to much." Voldemort said narrowing his eyes.

Nico shrugged as he stood. He grinned behind his mask once more before bowing and taking his leave.

 **Updated at least once a week.**

 **7/12/16:I need to update don't I? about that guys.**


End file.
